


untitled

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to show off.  Barbossa succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showmescars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=showmescars).



"So. Mr. Barbossa." Jack grins, at ease; he's playing for the crew, now. "I suppose you could explain exactly _what_ , you were doing just now, slipping away from the shore party?"

Barbossa grins lazily back. "I thought the crew might want some fresh fowl."

"So you were going to shoot a seagull on the wing ... " he fires, and drops a particularly fat specimen off a nearby rock.

"Actually," Barbossa drawls, and aims at one nearly three times as far, "I was thinkin' more like _that_."

The bird falls, but not nearly so quickly or as far as Jack's lower jaw.


End file.
